


1000%，1%

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [11]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, TV series related, former colleagues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 截止16话为止的信息。2019年12月LOFTER投稿的备份。
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939





	1000%，1%

**Author's Note:**

> 截止16话为止的信息。  
> 2019年12月LOFTER投稿的备份。

当不破谏再次听到刃唯阿的消息时，已经过了新年。街头巷尾的大屏幕里都滚动播放着飞电和ZAIA即将展开职业对决的新闻，从年初就带来了剑拔弩张的氛围。在有些变形的画面上，一身白色的天津垓身后拘谨地站着身穿制服的女性。她微妙地处于房间里光线的明暗分界线，把自己的神情藏在了阴影里。  
“刃那家伙……”  
映出唯阿的镜头只有短短一瞬，很快便切入了天津垓特写的长篇大论。  
而不破依旧站在街角没有动弹。

到了对决前日，刃唯阿在会场看见了完全出乎她预料的人。  
当然，他们不过是半个月没见，只是过去的那段并肩作战的时间密度太大，心里不断起落的各种感情过于强烈，所以短暂的分别在体感上也被拉长了。  
“不破？！你为什么会在这里……”  
不破谏没有立刻接话。他亮出电子名片表明是AIMS名义的公务，然后环视四周。  
为了能够进行同步直播，会场正在布置和调试设备，而唯阿正在统筹准备工作。  
“我还以为你回ZAIA是要做什么，结果现在就来干这个了？啊？不做技术顾问改行当秘书了？”  
“……”  
“还有你的上司，那个反光板一样白色的家伙，叫天津垓来着？那家伙在电视里整天都在说些什么啊掰扯些奇奇怪怪的话，怎么，会用很大的数字就听起来很聪明吗？”  
“……！”  
唯阿转过了脸，没能直接看到表情不过明显是笑了出来。她这一笑，不破似乎又想到了更多让他不痛快的事。  
“而且最莫名其妙的是，现在我们的队员一听到这人说什么进度1000%就开始笑，我是一点也搞不懂有什么好笑的。你真的能听懂那家伙都在讲什么吗？”  
“……不，并不能。”  
唯阿说了实话。  
“果然。我是不知道你有什么非留在ZAIA不可的理由，如果待不下去的话赶紧辞职比较好吧。”  
“但是——”  
“什么1000%这些乱七八糟的我不知道，我能说的就是，现在的你大概连原本能力的1%都没有发挥到吧。”  
“……”  
唯阿找不出话反驳他。不破显然对内情一无所知，但他说出的这番话不知为何深深地刺中了她的心，与原先就积累着的愧疚感以及更多不知名的感情搅拌在一起。  
这是只有不破谏才能做出的评价，她想，大概某种程度上也是事实。  
“刃唯阿。”  
“这话我只说一遍，给我听好了——像你这样麻烦、苛刻但是又强大又可靠的技术顾问不会再有第二个了。如果你哪天想通了，队员们……还有我，我们都会等你回来。”  
不破注视着唯阿的眼睛，抛下了自己的真心。两个人的视线短暂相交之后，不破转身离开了会场，唯阿注视着他的背影消失在走廊尽头。  
唯阿知道，他已经确信自己的想法都传达到了。  
“不破那家伙，只是为了说这些话而来的吗。”  
今天的会场没有安排AIMS的人进行保护工作，唯阿比谁都要清楚这一点。  
“……抱歉，现在还是做不到。”  
她在心里给出了回复。  
但如果，只是如果，在将来的某一天，两个人能够像真正的搭档一样，以不带阴霾的诚恳的心相互支持着相视而笑地迎来每一个明天——  
那样的未来到来的可能性，会比1%更高吗。


End file.
